


Thinking Out Loud

by sunkwans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Magnus glanced over at Alec, his eyes stars, his face night sky, his mouth the moon.Alec's heart was a drum in his chest, beating out the rhythm of Magnus' name."What?" Magnus asked, his voice as soft and gentle as the voice spilling from the stereo like paint. A small push to the question itching like a rash at the back of his throat.Alec almost choked on the question. "Marry me?"





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> the hiatus has officially begun, and i'm going to be running low on malec for a very long while. :'(
> 
> off of the prompt: "one day, alec lightwood would just stare at magnus bane & magnus will smile & ask "what?" and alec will literally blurt out "marry me.""
> 
> thinking out loud is one of the most generic love songs to ever exist, but i love ed sheeran so much, that i couldn't help it. 
> 
> also, if shadowhunters doesn't do it like this, i'm going to scream. 
> 
> enjoy, angels <3

They were on the balcony. 

Their spot. 

Alec just loved to watch the night fall in the reflection of Magnus' chocolate brown eyes. The stars sparkled deep in Magnus' eyes, making Alec fall deeper and deeper in love with the sheer beauty of him. 

Magnus was immortal. He was an all powerful warlock. His name was feared by many people. 

But  _fuck_ was Magnus gorgeous. 

He might be half demon but Alec could've sworn that Magnus was an angel. It sounded lame, yes. But Alec had never felt like he'd been given something from heaven as much as he did when he looked at Magnus. 

So maybe that's why the idea popped into Alec's head as he watched Magnus sing softly into the night, his voice careening off of the edge of the balcony and into the noisy street. 

It was a slow song that was playing, a song about love.

_"And darling I will be loving you 'till we're seventy._

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three._

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways._

_Maybe just the touch of a hand._

_Oh, me, I fall in love with you everyday._

_And I just wanna tell you I am."_

Each word Magnus whispered became more realistic. Alec loved Magnus. 

Alec wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus. 

Magnus glanced over at Alec, his eyes stars, his face night sky, his mouth the moon. 

Alec's heart was a drum in his chest, beating out the rhythm of Magnus' name.

"What?" Magnus asked, his voice as soft and gentle as the voice spilling from the stereo like paint. A small push to the question itching like a rash at the back of Alec's throat. 

Alec almost choked on the question. "Marry me?"

Magnus looked surprised, his starry eyes widening, his mouth popping open into an O. 

Alec didn't know what to say to make it seem less rushed. That's all that he wanted. To marry Magnus. 

There was no question in Alec's mind. This may be his first love, but it was the only love that he wanted. That he needed. 

"I- I, just love you. So fucking much. And I w-want to spend the rest o-of my life with you. I want us to adopt kids. To fall in love, over and over again."

The words spilled from Alec, falling from his mouth and bouncing around his and Magnus' little bubble like bees, buzz, buzz, buzzing around. 

"I want you, Magnus. Forever. For as long as I live. I want to be with you. I want you to see my hair turn gray, and see my hands get all cute and wrinkly. But over everything, I  _want you_. So marry me. Make me the happiest man alive. Be my husband."

Magnus was quiet a moment, and Alec was positive that even the stars were waiting along with him for the answer. 

"Yes. A million yeses. For you, my Alexander, it will always be a yes."

Alec gasped, tears leaking out of his eyes. Alec didn't even know that there were tears in his eyes. 

It seemed that they were waiting for an answer as well.

As Alec picked Magnus up and kissed him, the stars and the moon and the city life beneath them the only witness, the song played out around them, drenching the moment in gold, as well as the silver from the moon. 

_"I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are._

_Oh, maybe we found love right where we are._

_And we found love right where we are."_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in love with them being in love. who's with me on that?
> 
> while i was writing this, give me love by ed sheeran came on, and i was cryyyying. how someone's voice can be so fucking gorgeous, i don't know. 
> 
> kudos & comments are welcome and much appreciated <3 (for every comment, magnus lets alec wear another piece of his jewelry. i don't make the rules.)
> 
> -find me on twitter @salyersbaby so we can pretend to have social lives together!
> 
> all the love, 
> 
> t <3


End file.
